An Alice Hat
by NixenSya
Summary: BELATED BIRTHDAY GIFT TO MYSELF - random, weird Hatter/Alice oneshot - It's Alice's birthday, and she has quite some fun while having an improper behavior. When she gets home, however, there is an hat resting in her bed. Who could it be from? Guess who!


_Hello guys!_

**06/07/2010**

Hello! I was supposed to post this on the 28th, but I had no time, no computer and no Internet! It was supposed to be a birthday gift to myself, but now it's a (very) belated birthday gift! I am only posting this today along of the chapters of my other fics because I didn't have them with me when I posted my Danny Phantom oneshot! *_cries_*

Oh, well. Read on!

* * *

**28/06/2010**

Here it is, my first AiW fanfic, my second oneshot, and the fourth fiction I submited! It's very short since I am also writing the chapters of my other stories, but I am obsessed with AiW – today is my birthday and even my birthday cake is… The Mad Hatter's Hat! And tridimensional – which means it has various layers of cake and chocolate frosting! Yay!

Let's all sing!

**A very merry unbirthday**

**To you! (**_**who, me?**_**) Yes, you! (**_**oh, me!**_**)**

**A very merry birthday**

**To me! (**_**who, you?**_**) Yes, me! (**_**oh, you!**_**)**

**Now blow the candles up, my dear**

**And make your wish come true!**

**A very merry unbirthday to yooooooooooouuuu !**

**(And a very merry birthday to meeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!)**

**Twinkle, twinkle, little bat**

**How I wonder what you're at**

**Up above the world you fly**

**Like a tea-tray in the sky!**

Yay!

A cookie for the one who guesses from where this song (most of it, anyway) is from.

Please inform me of any mistakes I made, since my first language isn't English, and tell me how you liked it/how you think I should improve! Read, Enjoy, and Review!

ON with the fic!

* * *

_**An Alice Hat**_

* * *

It was Alice's birthday, and so far it had been boring.

Firstly, both Margaret and Lowell had paid them a visit, and of course, as always, Helen had made a fuss over Alice's clothes and the overall appearance of the house, even though it seemed fine to the golden haired girl.

Then, she found that both her mother and her sister had planned a birthday party to herself, inviting along all the people she disliked immensely due to their snobbish and arrogant behavior (much like Hamish and Lady Ascot), and Helen, not wanting the disapproval of the bachelors attending the party, had forced poor Alice into a pair of stockings and a dreadfully painful corset.

The only good thing was the dress that Margaret had offered her as a birthday gift; knowing her sister's taste, she had made sure the dress was as practical as it was nice and fancy enough for their mother to like, and it was completely colored in shades of blue, that shifted in the length – from midnight blue on the bosom area, to aquamarine and sapphire, then baby blue and then a shade so soft of blue it was almost white, in the hem of the skirt. All the material was as soft as silk, and it made her heart ache to think that it reminded her so much of the ribbon of her dear Hatter's hat.

Thank goodness that she didn't have a birthday everyday, or she would have to tolerate those awful people every single day of her existence. Or, in second though, she should be thankful that English people didn't celebrate any Unbirthdays. Could you imagine that! Oh my, the terrible amount of dull and uninteresting parties she would have to attend to! At least, if the had parties such as the ones in Wonderland-

_No, Alice, stop that immediately! _She scolded herself. _You should not be thinking about it!_

Two years had passed since she had left England in Wonder, and she missed dearly all her friends of Underland. The White Queen, the March Hare, the White Rabbit; my, even the little Dormouse had a special place in her heart! But most of all, she missed the eccentric, fun, mad Tarrant Hightop, the Mad Hatter. How could she ever forgot them and dismissed her adventures as a dream, when she was a child?

As soon as her feet had set on the English grounds after leaving her ship, she had hurried to the Rabbit Hole, her spirit delighting itself on the thoughts of her friends and the wonderful times they would spend together as soon as she went down the Hole. But all her dreams had crumbled into a pile of ashes when she found that the Hole had been filled, and her passageway to her Wonderland was gone.

She had fallen to the ground in tears: certainly her friends would have a way to bring her back? But no; in two years, she had had no notice of them. Not even Absolem, who had accompanied her through her trip to the other side of the world had dignified her with his presence.

With an aching heart, she had though about forgetting everything about her adventures, but she had made a promise; even if there wasn't a way to get back to them, she would always have them in her heart and in her mind, and she would keep the muchness that she had worked so hard to get.

Well, at least using her muchness was quite amusing, really. The scoffs of indignation of the high-society ladies whenever she executed an act often made by males (which she did pretty much everyday) was enough for her to burst out laughing, which only brought more stares upon her. If she was going to keep her muchness, well, why not use it to her own amusement?

Ah, but now it was time for her own birthday party, and she intended on show as much of improper behavior as she could. And she would begin to do it by dancing the Futterwacken on the tables while the other persons were dancing the quadrille. She would do the Futterwacken because it was fun, and on the table because it would give the old nosy ladies something to fuss and gossip about. And she would do it with no corset and no stockings.

_How's that for muchness, my underlandian friends?_

The table shook, the teapots fell to the ground (miraculously, not breaking), the towel slid of, the ladies gasped in shock, and Alice's reaction to all of it was to laugh joyously, unaware of her sister who almost chocked while trying to hide her chuckles from her mother and her husband. No matter how extraordinarily indecent her sister was, Alice's amusement and bliss for doing improper things always won over and Margaret always found that to be quite funny.

Margaret often wondered if her sister was mad. She had asked her that once, but Alice's answer was a simple "Yes", with her eyes full of mischief and gratefulness. Gratefulness, indeed. Alice was probably the only English lady that would be grateful to be called mad. In her own words, she had declared with a smile on her face: _My dear sister, to live in this world I have to be as mad as a Hatter! How lucky of me to have met one, and even more mad than I am!_

A mad hatter. A Mad Hatter – how could her sister meet one? Alice hadn't visited any asylums she knew of, either in England or in China, so how could she had met one? A mad _hatter_, nonetheless. It reminded her of the dreams Alice had as a child. There was a Mad Hatter, right?

"Alice Kingsley! What do you think you are doing?" Helen shrieked, shocked with the improper comportment of her daughter. _Well, she should be already used to it_, Margaret thought._ After all, Alice does things like that almost everyday._

Alice graced her mother with a wide grin.

"Dancing the Futterwacken, of course! Would you care to join me, mother?"

That made it to Margaret. She broke into a fit of giggles, vaguely noticing the Chattaway sisters doing the same, obviously amused by Alice's question.

"ALICE KINGSLEY!"

* * *

The Mad Hatter chuckled, mirth dancing in his mismatched eyes. Obviously Alice hadn't forgotten about them, or lost her muchness. Dancing Futterwacken on the tables! My, what a marvelous idea! How come he had never thought of that before?

Mirana, the White Queen, shook her head with a smile. Ah, she just knew that Alice would remember them – and she had so much muchness now! She almost glowed with it, even thought her mood was slightly clouded with the feelings of longing to return to Underland. Well, one thing at time, isn't it?

"Tarrant, would you like to deliver that special hat you made?"

* * *

It was late in the evening, and the party had finished a few hours ago. Alice was exhausted, and promptly discarded her dress in the middle of the floor, and freed the rest of her golden curls from the tight bun they had been in. She vaguely remembered most of them falling from it while she was doing some head motions to accompany the Futterwacken… Or maybe it was when she had climbed a tree to get her shoe from the tall, decorated hat one lady had been using. How her shoe had gotten in there, she had no idea, but it had been delightful to see the Lady Ascot's face when she noticed Alice almost on the top of her hat, suspended by a few branches, one of her arms extended to the black polished shoe. Alice had almost fallen out of the tree with laughter.

She let herself collapse on her bed, loving the feeling of her bare feet on the mattress. It felt so good after a day in her fancy shoes! That had been partially the reason why she had thrown her shoes off at the party.

Rolling to the side, her eye caught the sight of a nice-looking box that hadn't been there that morning. It had a black silk ribbon and the wrapping was blue, with a pattern of teacups and hats.

The grin on her face could rival Chessur's. Eagerly taking it into her hands, she opened it, placing the top of the box by her side in the bed. She gasped.

"Oh, my…"

Inside, there was the most beautiful hat she had ever seen. It had a soft texture, but still firm enough not to crumble. It was a top hat, with hues of blue and black, with a golden ribbon that stood out, much like Alice's own curls. A soft pattern of golden leaves, almost invisible, was stitched with finesse and delicateness. Alice immediately loved it, and rushed to put it on.

A slip of paper fell to the floor.

_Hello, my dear Alice!_

_How long have you been futterwackening in the tables? I must say, it is a splendid idea! And you Futterwacken skills are quite good, if I am allowed to say. _

_However, I made this hat with quite a lot of dedication and muchness – a true Alice Hat, indeed! And I thought, what better hat to an Alice than an Alice Hat? And here it is, I hope you like it!_

_Oh, and you may like to look back, lass._

The note ended there. Frowning, Alice turned the paper back and forth, trying to see if there was anything else._ No. Nothing._

And then, she turned around. The paper slipped from her slender fingers and her mouth formed a perfect 'O'.

"Happy to see me?"

That grin. That same gap-toothed, wide, almost maniacal, mad grin that she loved and missed so much.

She flung herself at him.

"Hatter!"

He chuckled as he hugged her back.

"'ello, Alice! Missed me much, lass?"

She laughed too, tears of joy pooling in her eyes.

"Please, Hatter, tell me this isn't a dream – because if it is, I don't want to wake up."

He kissed her forehead.

"T'is is real, Alice. I thought we had already passed the 'dream' phase. I have been considering things with the letter A, lately. Alice-amazing-amusing-accompany-almost-amiss-attack-" He rambled on.

"Hatter!"

"I'm fine!" He squeaked, his eyes returning to its normal neon green color. The golden haired girl rolled her eyes.

"Why did you come here? I mean, it's wonderful to see you again, but why now?"

He shrugged.

´"I came to see ya', lass. The others would 'ave liked to come too, but the looking glass can only transport few at time."

Alice cocked her head to the side. The looking glass. She had tried to used, but it wouldn't work. She supposed it had a mind of it's own.

Nevertheless, the Hatter was here. She hugged him again, taking in his scent of cinnamon tea and freshly used fabric paint. Goodness, she had missed him so much it hurt. He pushed her back slightly and she frowned, only to grin widely when she saw him grab the Alice Hat and put it on her head, before leaning down to kiss her.

His lips were gentle on hers, soft and caring, caressing her own with contained passion. It felt good, wonderful, amazing, marvelous, much better than the kisses that she had dreamed about. They had nothing on the real ones. Who needed a knight in a shining armor when you had your own personal madman with a top hat?

He pulled back slightly, far enough to give them space to breathe, but near enough to their lips still be touching.

"Ya' 'ave no idea how long I 'ave waited to do that."

They stood there, foreheads together, resting in each other's arms, two mad people that belonged to one another, both of their top hats still in place.

An Alice Hat, indeed.

* * *

Sooooo… Tel me, was it that bad? Too corny or with no depth? I don't think I'm that good with oneshots, but tell me what I should improve and I'll do my best next time.

I have many ideas to multi-chaptered AiW fics, but I firstly have to finish my Danny Phantom ones, or I'll risk to leave everything without any updates for months… My readers now how much I suck with updates.

Oh, well. Love it? Hate it? Dread it and think I should be banned from the writing community because I absolutely suck? You tell me – leave a review! I accept flames; I use them to roast marshmallows and lit up colorful fireworks.

* * *

Luv u guys!

* * *

_Fairfarren, everyone!_

_**GoThYk SyA**_


End file.
